Pidge and Lance VS the dark
by thegardenerofvoltron
Summary: So this is my very first fic! Hopefully, you guys will like it and always leave me feedback in the comments. Plance Plance revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time,

LOL, you thought this was some fairy tale? Nah dude, this is about the castle and its faulty technicalities due to Coran's terrible programming in the castles mainframe…

P.S I knew this theme is super cliche but… yea I couldn't think of anything else.

Btw this takes place before Pidge finds Matt and stuff so yea don't get confused.

It was a quiet day in the universe. Training was at 12:45 pm and the time currently was 9:30 am in the morning but as the castle was residing in a solar system with no sun, it was pitch black outside. Pidge was in the lab, as she always was, gazing at her computer.

"Alright… where the hell are you…" Pidge mumbled unconsciously at her computer. She was running scans of the Galra ship that held her brother and father to see if there was any possible way they could have escaped using a trap door. At the back of Pidge's mind, she knew that it couldn't be possible but at this point she was willing to try anything. She was looking for the so-called "trap door" in the ship's graphics while chomping goo Coran gave her. This must have been the 3rd time she was running the ship through the program she built to find the trap door but as usual.. Absolutely nothing. She dug her face into her hands as she was ready to just give up. Her computer started making wiring noises and suddenly the screen became black and all the lights around her shut off immediately.

"Are you frickin kidding me?" She mumbled. "Ugh must be a power outage.."

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from down the hallway which made Pidge yelp. The scream sounded like Allura who probably got the shock of her life while working on the Teleduv.

"HELLOOOO?! ANYONE THERE?!" A yell came from outside the lab. Darkness had overtaken the entire castle as Pidge couldn't see the person who was yelling. Suddenly she heard ominous footsteps sounding like it was coming right at her. Pidge had no idea if it was the person who screamed so she assumed it was an intruder. She quickly got her bayard and pointed it at the figure who was approaching. The green glow from her blade bayard slightly lighted the individual. Both the individual and Pidge screamed for their lives.

"Pidge! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU POINTING YOUR BAYARD AT ME?!" The individual also known as Lance yelled.

"WHY AM I GETTING THE BLAME?! ITS COMPLETELY DARK AND I CAN'T SEE A THING! YOU SHOULD HAVE STATED YOUR NAME WHILE WALKING YA MORON!" Pidge screamed.

"Alright… Alright sorry SORRY!.. Anyway WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Lance replied.

"How should I know?! I was working on my laptop, I heard a high pitched scream which sounded like Allura's, and now you are here!" Pidge said.

"Yea...Allura's scream..that's probably who it was.." Lance mumbled embarrassingly fully known that that scream was his.

Pidge got up from her chair and started walking around to find a power switch. She kept her bayard out so she had some form of light to see.

"The main power supply isn't in here Pidge.." Lance said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock, I know that.. I'm trying to find another switch to see if I can rework the wiring to turn the lights back on again." Pidge said with annoyance.

"Yeesh, someone's in a bad mood. Wait why were you in the lab in the first place? I just woke up and... wait you look exhausted! Pidge did you even sleep last night?" Lance questioned seriously.

"Well..I..uh..sorta..OK FINE I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL." Pidge yelled. She was gonna lie but as her eyes were locked onto Lance's ocean eyes, she knew he couldn't lie to him. Lance looked at Pidge with absolute anger. He noticed her garden like eyes and the bags underneath. Then he slowly sighed.

"Pidge… you need to sleep, this isn't good. I know finding your family should be your priority but they would want you to look after your health. And that goes for me too." Lance said as he crossed his arms.

"I.. Ok ok.. But like I thought I got close so I lost track of time." Pidge replied. She rubbed her eyes and started walking forward to the light switch.

"Alright from now on, I am making it a frickin priority to check up on you at night to make sure you are asleep because this is bullshit for you." He saw Pidge was trying to rewire the lightswitch but her hands were tied with her bayard. He walked up to her and took her bayard from her to shed light on the switch.

"Oh..thanks Lance..OH COME ON?!" Pidge yelled in frustration.

"Calm down! What happened?" Lance questioned.

"The fuse is completely busted! How could this happen? I thought the castle just got refurbished. I knew I shouldn't have trusted the infamous 'Coranic'." Pidge muttered.

"Its ok. Me and you will figure it out." Lance replied in hopes to calm Pidge down. "Alright.. Pidge you are going to sleep right now while I try to find the main power grid in the castle's hallway."

"What? NO lance! Number one, I am perfectly fine. Number two, how are you going to find it in the dark. Number three, we are not splitting up! That is literally the worst thing to do in a horror movie esc situation!" Pidge yelled.

"You are a terrible liar, you look awful. I mean you still are Cu..I MEAN YOU JUST LOOK TIRED. Also, I am not a moron Pidge. I can find it easily as I have helped Coran out with the castle before. Finally, we are not even in a horror movie but I respect your judgment. Fine, you will sleep in here and I will stay in this room and look for flashlights got it?" Lance said sternly.

"You are not the boss of me Lance." Pidge said sternly and glared at him.

"Katie..Please just go to frickin sleep." Lance had dealt with his younger siblings before he left for the Garrison. He knew that if he was stern with them, they would know that he was doing what was best for them. But then again, Pidge wasn't his younger sister.

"Lance, just...fine, if I sleep then, will you wake me up in 10 min, will you let me finish my work with rewiring the light system?" Pidge said with annoyance.

"Make it 30 min and you got yourself a deal," Lance said with a smile on his face.

Pidge groaned as she sat down on her comfy chair she always sits in and started dozing off.

"Who knew Loverboy would be this persistent.." She muttered quietly.

"What was that Pidge?" Lance asked while looking for supplies. He quickly looked over at Pidge who was almost close to falling asleep. He smiled at himself then noticed she might get cold. It was his brotherly instincts taking over again. He took off his jacket and placed it on top of Pidge ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry for the big delay between posting the first chapter and this one! School is officially out so now I can dedicate A LOT more time to Pidge and Lance VS the Dark. Thank you all for the reviews and feedback. Please leave more so I know on what to improve. I may have made this chapter insanely fluffy hehehehe...

Also remember to check out my tumblr(s): fandomthesickness/thegardenerofvoltron (plance blog)

and my Amino: fandomthesickness

Pidge woke up feeling drowsy but more energetic than before. She noticed Lance's jacket on top of her but no Lance to be seen because of her dark surroundings. She smiled and put it on to escape the coldness surrounding her. Pidge noticed a light green light coming from the far back of the lab illuminating Lance's face. She slowly crept up behind him in hopes to scare the living daylights out of him while he was looking for supplies.

"BOO!" She screamed right behind Lance.

"AHHH!" Lance screamed. Pidge started cracking up with laughter and soon noticed that that scream sounded familiar to her.

"I totally got you!" She said in between laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny Pidgeon," Lance said trying not to be embarrassed.

"Lance, were you the one screaming earlier right as the power went off?" Pidge questioned grinning.

"I..I have no idea what you are talking...about." Lance stammered uncomfortably.

"YEA..SURE Loverboy." Pidge said still grinning. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Yup found the flashlights," Lance said as he threw one over to her. He also threw her Bayard over as he didn't need it anymore.

"Nice!" Pidge exclaimed.

Lance found himself staring at Pidge. She had a glow of excitement on her face and didn't seem stressed as she normally was over the last few days.

"Well turns out I was right." He said calmly.

"You...right? In the same sentence? About what?" Pidge said laughing.

"That you would feel better after a short nap Pidge. I take credit for your beautiful smiling face." He exclaimed.

"I…", Pidge stammered as she found herself cornered. Lance was actually right. She did feel better, but she didn't want to confess that he was right. "Wait.. did you just call me beautiful?" She questioned.

"UHH...I MEANT YOU LOOK….I MEANT IT AS. OH SHUT UP." Lance said trying not to blush. He could tell other girls they looked beautiful and could be smooth with them anytime anywhere. Why did he flip out just to tell Pidge she looked beautiful? He never felt nervous about a girl before. He started stammering like an idiot.

Pidge started blushing. No one had called her beautiful, except her family whom she missed very much. Pidge actually did have a crush on Lance after spending time with him at the Galaxy Garrison but over time, she programmed herself to just forget about it because she had no chance.

"Uhh..we should probably uh.. Start looking outside the lab for the main castle grid.." She stammered.

"Oh uh yea, yea you are right." He said shakily.

As Lance held one flashlight, Pidge put her bayard in her back pocket while holding the other flashlight as the Bayard didn't produce nearly as much glow. Both of them walked out of the lab and into the hallway in awkward silence. As Pidge and Lance were walking through the hallways, Lance started shaking weirdly. He had always been afraid of the dark ever since he was pretty young and the number of horror movies Pidge, himself, and Hunk watched, only contributed to it.

"Woah..Lance are you alright?" Pidge asking with worry.

"No..I..Uh..I'm fine….promise.", he answered in a shaky voice.

"No you are not, If something is wrong you can tell me, Lance," Pidge said as her eyes locked onto Lance's eyes with only the flashlight's illuminating their faces.

Lance couldn't keep up the tough guy act. Plus, he trusted Pidge ever since they arrived on Arus and formed Voltron. As he looked at her hazel eyes, he confessed.

"Ok, I kinda have a slight fear of the dark, and the whole silence thing isn't helping." He said as he waited to get made fun of.

"Oh, well don't worry. We are in a heavily guarded castle, Lance. I promise everything is fine. And hey, I am here! Sharpshooter and Tech genius? No stupid ghost would even try to come at us got it?" She said with joy.

Lance smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She instantly started holding onto his hand in hopes to make him less afraid. Lance's face started reddening. 'What's wrong with me today? I'm usually never this awkward around other girls? WAIT...AM I SICK?! Wait..No, I don't feel sick.' He thought in panic. All these thoughts were scattered all over his brain as he was contemplating why he felt so weird. They made it to the main castle's grid which was located near the very end of the hallway. Sure, the teleduv powered the ship but it was connected through a series of wires and circuits making the castle actually function.

"Oh crap, this looks bad," Pidge said as she looked at the grid.

"Whats up?" Lance asked.

Pidge remained silent. She could try explaining to Lance what had happened to the grid but honestly, she didn't think he of all people would understand. It is not like she thought Lance was dumb, it was more so that she was the techy person in the group. As she was thinking of various ways to fix the system, Lance interrupted her flow of thoughts.

"Oh, crap that looks bad Pidge... the circuits are completely busted. It almost looks like someone set fire to a circuit located in the motherboard's energy hub completely overexerting its energy load." Lance stated in deep thought.

Pidge was shell-shocked at Lance's comment and he took note of that.

"How did you..I thought you…" Pidge stammered.

"Like I said Pidgeon, I have helped the 'Coranic' with the castle against my will. I guess in those hours of boredom, I picked up a few things." Lance said proudly.

"Well call me impressed Lancey, what you said is strangely correct. But no one would set fire to a castle circuit. Not even Keith in angry mode…" Pidge said.

"You sure about that? He's like a volcano ready to explode every time I see him." Lance stated laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that it's because you are around him," Pidge said smirking.

Both Lance and Pidge started taking out the wires from the burnt up circuits. At times Lance just watched Pidge because he was in extreme awe of how effortlessly she took everything apart. After a good solid 30 min, wires were scattered everywhere and Pidge was still in deep thought as she had run out of ideas.

"Hmm...I guess I could rewire..no..how about..no...gah I feel useless!" she yelled.

"Pidge calm down. You are not useless, I probably wouldn't have even gotten this far if it weren't for you. Let's just try venturing to the other circuits in the castle and fix up those. We can then come back to the grid and make the repairs." Lance said calmly.

"Lance, I think we just flew into a parallel universe because that was actually a good idea." Pidge chuckled.

"You're killing me Pidge," Lance said sarcastically. He and Pidge started walking over the wire mess they made until Pidge tripped on the last wire knocking Lance down in front of her. They both tumbled down until Lance found himself accidentally pinning the poor Pidgeon on the ground. It was in the heat of the moment as his blue ocean eyes were locked onto her hazel eyes with only a small flashlight and a glowing Bayard being their light. Pidge's face was about as red as a tomato. Lance's cheeks started blushing and he was spaced out at Pidge's face. He never even thought about Pidge in this way. They were friends at the Garrison but not as close as Hunk and Pidge. Lance tried to submerge his feelings of jealousy for Hunk when he saw him and Pidge getting along and being very close to one another. Being this close to her face he noticed her small dainty freckles and her beautifully messy hair. Her bags significantly decreased but then again, He never cared much on just looks when it came to crushes. Was this even a crush for him?

"L-Lance?" Pidge stuttered.

"Yea?"

"W-we should probably get going… you're kinda heavy." Pidge started to laugh a bit to lighten the awkward mood.

"Oh, yea. YEA! Of course… must be all that muscle I have been building" Lance exclaimed. He quickly retracted himself from Pidge and pulled her up. At the back of his mind, he wanted to be that close to her again mentally, and physically.

"Or all those garlic knots you have been eating.." She muttered.

"I heard that," Lance said elbowing her.

"That's why I said it." She said smiling up at him.

Even though Pidge was carrying on normally while saying her snappy comebacks, she was still a bit riled up from being pinned down by Lance. She had tried so hard to repress her feelings about him at the Garrison which did work out in the end as she stopped crushing on him. But not as she started noticing again his warm smile, perfect hair, sweet attitude, and his enjoyable presence, she started falling for him again. He also always smelled like mint probably because of all the cologne he used. She suddenly realized that she was still wearing his jacket from when she was sleeping. She smelled the collar which made her smile as she loved the scent of mint. She and Lance kept walking down the eerie hallway to find the other power circuits in the castle. She stopped in her tracks as she felt guilty that she had been hoarding the jacket.

"Hey.. I still am wearing your jacket, do you want it back?" She asked.

"Wha? Oh, it's fine don't worry about it. Plus it suits you." He said with a grin.

Pidge's face was about to turn red again and this time she couldn't repress it.

"Thanks? It's a nice jacket by the way." She said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Lance noticed Pidge's blushing face and started to scratch is head awkwardly with his face turning red too.

"Ahh.. uh… don't mention it… It was a birthday present from my mom before I left for the Garrison." He said.

"Really? Didn't know that… well, she has good taste I guess." Pidge replied.

"Yup that's my mom. Man, she was perfect Pidge. Made the best food, gave the best hugs, and even picked out the best clothes. There was this one time where me and my sister Veronica got completely soaked in the rain and it ruined our favorite clothes. Of course, I loved rain but I was pretty distraught because of my clothes. She quickly made our favorite soup and the next day, cheered us up by buying new ones that didn't get messed up in the rain." Lance said. He quickly noticed that he was ranting and stopped himself.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to bore you with the pointless story." He said quietly.

"You are not boring me, Lance. That was a sweet story. I miss my family too. But just think, once we return to earth, we can eat all the best food and go out in the rain!" She exclaimed.

Lance grinned at Pidge. He thought it sounded like heaven.

"Thanks, Pidge." He said softly. He quickly pulled her closer for a small hug.

Pidge was shaken by the sudden embrace.

"Don't mention it." She said with a smile. 'Ahh, the sweet smell of mint' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! This is a bit of a short one but focuses a bit more on the plotline than the fluff (but don't worry the fluff will always stay)... I'll hopefully get one more chapter out this week and please don't forget to leave reviews!

Tumblr: thegardenerofvoltron / Amino: fandomthesickness

It was like almost every single circuit board was busted and Pidge was getting more worried with every step. Nothing this bad has happened with faulty wiring, she got a fear that maybe this damage was intentional. Lance was also getting fearful as well as he and Pidge didn't hear from anyone else the entire time the power went off. All speakers and alarms were down, but the castle was still floating through space peacefully.

"Something's up Pidge," Lance said with worry.

"Just thinking the same thing. How has no one contacted us yet? Hunk would have found some way through the castle to contact us with.. Ya know?" Pidge said.

"Maybe… do you think something happened?"

"God… I hope not." Pidge stated. She kept walking alongside Lance in the dark hallways of the castle. They reached a door, a huge one for the matter, that led to the room with the castle's main turbine. If something was wrong internally with the castle, then the problem would explicitly show itself in here.

"Wow… the last time I went into that room was when I had to hijack the Galra when we first formed Voltron." Pidge said with nostalgia.

Author notes: _This happened in s1 episode 2 or 1 I think.. Ahh the memories…._

"I remember that! I was in a coma at the time while Shiro was trying to guard me against Sendak." Lance said with shudders. "Damn.. I was pretty useless in that crisis." He said glumly.

"Oh please.. You literally shot his arm when he strangled me. Emerging from a coma to save my life is pretty frickin useful in my book." Pidge said nudging Lance's shoulder with a grin.

Lance looked down at Pidge and saw her smile which made him warm inside. He gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, Pidge." Lance said softly. Pidge nodded in return and they both eyed the big steel door again.

"Alright. So, how the hell are we going to get in?" Lance asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Pidge said in return. She eyed the door up and down. If there was power, the sensors that would normally scan them allowing access to the turbine but seeing how that wasn't the circumstance, another way was needed to enter. Before Pidge could say anything, Lance backed away from the door which caught the attention of Pidge.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Pidge said pointing the flashlight towards Lance.

"Hopefully getting us an entry to the turbine." He said taking a running stance.

'This won't end well.' Pidge thought.

Lance started running towards the door rising his foot to kick it. He pushed with all his might with his foot but no luck. He was kicking in mid-air at the door but it didn't budge letting Lance injure his foot and falling onto the ground. Pidge wanted to burst out laughing but with all her might, held it in. She ran to Lance trying not to snicker.

"Ow OW CRAP CRAP MY LEG." He groaned.

"Um.. *snickers* are you ok Lance?" She asked.

Lance noticed Pidge's not so subtle laughs and groaned.

"Don't you dare laugh Holt. I will murder you." He said seriously.

Pidge couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC ATTEMPT I HAVE EVER SEEN." She stated being out of breath from laughing.

"I hate you," Lance said in pain.

"IM SORRY LANCE.. HOW ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KICK DOWN THAT ENORMOUS DOOR WITH JUST YOUR FOOT." Pidge yelled.

"Oh... SHUT UP AND HELP ME UP." Lance yelled back.

Pidge pulled Lance off the ground and placed his arm around her neck.

"God you're heavy."

"Must be all my muscles."

Pidge rolled her eyes and smirked at Lance. The smell of mint was hindering again and her face was reddening. 'Stop it Pidge' she thought.

"Is your leg broken?" She asked.

"Nope. I think I will be ok." Lance replied. He let go of Pidge's neck and detached from her completely. He rolled up his jean on his leg and scanned over it. It didn't seem broken as he could move it, but it was a little bruised which provided some resistance while walking.

"Whew.. thank goodness." He said with a smile.

"Aha.. yup. Your stupidity didn't cost ya anything." Pidge replied. Something inside her felt a little bad though when he detached his arm. It was like she wanted him to keep on clinging onto her. She quickly stopped her mind from thinking these thoughts which she found "deranged".

"Now… let's try something that might work." She said while pulling out her bayard from her pocket. Lance rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Alright, let us see your 'cute little bayard' cut down the door Pidgeon," Lance stated with confidence.

"Prepare to eat your words, Mcclain." Pidge scoffed.

Pidge ran towards the door igniting her bayard's blade. She slashed through it causing the Bayard to make deep gashes that cut straight the door. Lance was in awe at her slashing and blushed in embarrassment.

The door completely was cut through after Pidge was done with it. She looked at her blade proudly and placed in back in the pocket of Lance's jacket which she still was wearing.

"So.. what were you saying Loverboy?" She asked smirking.

"Calm down… I knew you could do it I was just teasing." Lance said with his face still reddening.

"Uh huh sure," Pidge replied.

Lance and Pidge walked through the steel door and entered the hall with the main turbine. Pidge was right behind Lance and was looking down at her flashlight. She bumped into Lance's back and stumbled behind him.

"Dude.. what are you doing?" Pidge asked.

Lance didn't reply. His eyes widened with horror at the sight in front of him. After looking at it, he knew that this wasn't a mundane power outage like he and Pidge previously thought. This was an onslaught…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry for being gone for so long! I know this is pretty short but I will make the next chapters a substantial length and make them more consistent.

"Lance seriously.. What's up?" Pidge asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice. She slightly nudged lances arm out of the way in order to see what lance was gawking at. Once she got through, she couldn't believe her eyes.

A wave of fear passed through her spine as she and Lance's eyes gazed at the turbine.

Well, what used to be the turbine. It was smashed into pieces and there were remnants of flames all over it. It wasn't aflame from being overloaded.

It was set aflame intentionally.

Lance was in shock and fear swallowed all over him. The small bit of doubt that this was some normal power outage was all flushed from his system.

"Pidge… this was an attack on the castle. We need to find the others." He spoke quietly.

Pidge put the flashlight up to Lance's face as she couldn't see him properly in the dark. She saw the fear all over his face. The look in his eyes wasn't his easy, calm, laid back expression anymore. It was an expression of agony and anger that Pidge had never seen before.

"I know this isn't good. This was probably an attack by the Galra. They are probably in the main teleduv room operating the castle since we are still moving. How are we gonna get there though? All the other doors in the castle are even heavier than this one and we don't much time to slice all through them." She replied with a significant amount of shakiness in her voice.

By going through here." Lance said. He grabbed Pidge's hand which astonished Pidge for a brief moment. He walked to the other side of the room and ripped out a panel in the wall which opened to a hole big enough for Lance and Pidge to climb through. "When Keith and I were stuck together when the castle was acting crazy, we had to climb through these tunnel like things in order to reach the teleduv room. I know the way we need to go." He said looking dead into Pidge's eyes.

Pidge was in awe of how he just ripped out the panel. She was still in shock from looking at the turbine and Lance was like five steps ahead of her. As she saw Lance detach from her hand and start climbing, she pulled down Lance's hand and grabbed it.

"What?!" Lance called.

"Lance! We can't just burst into the Teleduv room! We need a plan when we get there!" She yelled. Pidge wanted to save the castle as much as anybody else but they needed a plan as it is no easy process.

Lance wanted to just keep climbing but he knew that Pidge was right as she always is. He climbed back from inside the all and sat on the ground. He felt lost and frustrated. Pidge sat beside him.

"We are going to save the castle Lance, and everybody else. Allura, Coran, Keith, and Hunk are probably held hostage. They will be waiting for us, and we are going to get them back. Let's think of a plan." Pidge said softly as she placed her hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance looked at her and tried to muster up a smile but he couldn't. He could always smile at Pidge, but now he was too rushed up on fear, he felt like he was going to combust.

"Alright." He croaked. "I'm thinking once we go through the tunnels and get to the teleduv room with your bayard, we can crack open a panel from the vents and shoot it at the control panel hijacking the light and controls of the room. Then we can snoop in." Lance explained.

"That sounds good but we going to need your bayard too as we can't only defend ourselves with just mine." Pidge replied.

"True.. Oh crap, I left my bayard in the lab!" Lance got up and pulled Pidge up as well.

"Then let's go get it, sharpshooter." Pidge said with a grin.

Lance started to smile again. He got his confidence back and felt good about the sequence of events that were going to proceed.

"Ya Pidgeon, let's go kick some Galra ass and rub it in everyone's face." He grinned.

"Lance. And we have to save them so they don't get slaughtered?" Pidge said sarcastically.

"Oh.. yea and that too." Lance started running out of the power generator room and Pidge followed with her flashlight and bayard. It was only a matter time before the fate of the castle's power and the lives of the other paladin's would be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Ah! They finally are going to attack. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have no idea how many chapters are left for this series. It will be less than 10 though. Gah, the thought of me ending this fanfic already makes me sad….

Amino: Fandomthesickness

Tumblr(plance): thegardenerofvoltron

Tumblr(main): fandomthesickness

Lance and Pidge ran all the way back to the lab where this whole dilemma started. Lance had the flashlight in his hand guiding the two of them while the other was attacked to Pidge's as they ran. Pidge had her bayard in her hand that wasn't attached to Lance's. Both of their heartbeats were off the charts as even though they had a steady plan, they were worried if their friends were alright. As they processed this, they made it back to the lab. Pidge waited outside the lab and Lance ran in to get his Bayard.

"Did ya get it, Lance?" Pidge asked.

"Uhhhh ummmmm… give me a second." Lance replied. He was rummaging through all the junk he made while searching for the flashlight earlier. After a few minutes of muttering 'uhhhh', he was able to find it. He came out to the lab and nodded to Pidge. They both quickly made it back to the power generator room to go through the system of vents behind the panel Lance ripped out. Once they made it back, Lance started climbing into the vents and gave a hand to Pidge which she gladly accepted. Once they both made it in, it was just silence from the two of them which made ticks seem like Vargas. They vents had see-through glasses whenever they made it to rooms so it was easy to see where they were. Once they saw the training deck from the vents, they knew they were close to the teleduv room in which they predicted the Galra would be in… hopefully with their friends too.

"Pidge?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"Do you... I dunno… think we would be able to save them?" Lance asked quietly.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Pidge replied sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"Well, we aren't even on earth so…. Wait what do you mean why would I ask that? Pidge… it's just the two of us against a bunch of the Galra who hijacked the castle of lions. I'm just being practical." Lance replied astonished she would take that tone.

"Well screw practicality," Pidge muttered.

"OK WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PIDGE? YOU LITERALLY TOLD ME TO NOT CLIMB THIS VENT 10 MIN AGO BECAUSE YOU SAID WE NEEDED A PLAN. THAT WASN'T PRACTICAL?!" Lance asked in a louder voice.

"Lance I'm being serious! You can't just doubt yourself like this! Forget about the fact that there are Galra here. These are your friends! You can't just think practical about this! Shiro is your idol, Hunk is your all-time best friend, Keith is your rival who I know you deep down consider a good person, Coran is the guy who taught you how to be a paladin and technological tasks! And then there is … Allura." Pidge said. "Isn't Allura your potential girlfriend or something? Do it for the potential relationship you have with her." Pidge said trying not to change her tone. Pidge was trying to stay focused at the task at hand but ever since this whole 'being stuck together in the dark thing', she figured out she wasn't over Lance and that was starting to frickin bug her.

Lance widened his ocean blue eyes at her. "U-um fine... Your right I'm sorry… and um no Allura is not my potential girlfriend. S-sure I liked her .. a lot but I quickly realized it wouldn't really work with me and her. She doesn't like me back so I respected that." Lance stammered.

"Well good for you. So… I guess you are just flirting with every girl imaginable till one of them just pops up right for ya?" Pidge asked trying to contain her anger with Lance backing down and with her not really having a stupid chance with the loser.

"Nope," Lance replied casually as if they were totally not climbing a vent to try and save their friends who could be dead now.

"I think I already figured out who the girl is, so I don't need to flirt with anyone. But then again, I think I'm too much of a loser who calls it quits to be with her." He replied with a smile.

Pidge felt her heart stop. 'That was a coincidence right?! Wait no Pidge stop… think rationally. It's probably not you. Don't get roped up on this. You have to save your friends. Don't do this. Don't think about it too much' she thought in her head.

"O-oh well, you never know.. Maybe you are reading the girl wrong." She replied looking away from him.

'Well dammit… Pidge thought I still liked Allura? No wonder she reads my signals messed up.' Lance thought. After Lance got over Allura and to be honest ever since the Garrison, Lance kind of had a spot for Pidge. He never figured it out that he did but there was just something about Pidge that he liked. Pidge never fell for the stupid loverboy trick. Lance was puzzled by that but quickly became infatuated with her brains and her brawn on the field. He still felt insecure about it though, as he knew that Pidge wouldn't like him back because he wasn't on her high level. Allura still took him over crush wise, and so Lance tried to forget about Pidge by staying focused on Allura. That didn't work, as he kept coming face to face with the fact that he liked Pidge. Allura became out of the question and so Lance tried to get close to Pidge. Kind of like how Hunk was close with her. It was only now that Lance realized that he wasn't good at that as the girl he liked, though he liked someone else! Lance pulled himself together and tried to forget about it at this moment. 'Get yourself together McClain. Focus on the task at hand. Defeat the Galra on the ship. Save the paladins. Look fly while doing it. Rub it in Keith's face afterward' He listed.

Lance and Pidge stared at each other awkwardly before Pidge broke the gaze. "We are close to the teleduv room. Don't doubt yourself, I'm not letting you. Let's go. She took the flashlight from him and started crawling with the light guiding the way.

Lance sighed. 'She's everything I'm not.' Lance thought.

"Right. I'm right behind ya." Lance replied. He started crawling behind her. A see-through glass showing the teleduv room would be their indicator that it was time to attack.

A few more minutes passed. Their palms were sweaty as they both started to get nervous about battling the Galra head on. Pidge noticed the see-through panel showing the teleduv room.

"Were here." She croaked.

She stopped at the panel and waited for Lance to catch up. They both looked at each other and moved very quietly as the vents weren't soundproof. What they saw through the glass shocked them.

Hunk, Shiro, and Keith, and Coran were all chained up to a wall and were unconscious. Allura however, had far worse. She was chained but there were wires connected to her head. They were scanning her brain on a device.

"Sire, we still haven't found the code!" A Galran soldier yelled.

"WELL KEEP LOOKING. EMPEROR ZARKON IS GOING TO BE SENDING MORE FLEETS SOON AND IF WE DON'T HAVE THE LIONS, WE ARE ALL SCREWED. I still can't believe he sent me to do this with just two STUPID SOLDIERS LIKE YOU." Sendak yelled.

"Allura!" Pidge cried. Lance quickly covered his hand over mouth and held her close as this was horrifying for him as well.

"Shhh... Pidge... We need to keep quiet." He said still having her close.

"Right... Uhm.. sorry…" Pidge said trying to keep her eyes dry. "Why do they have Allura? If they wanted the lions couldn't they just fly the castle of lions to Zarkon? Or just break down the hangar doors to get them?" She whispered.

Lance pondered for a minute. He scooted away from the window as they didn't want the Galra to spot them.

"I dunno," Lance whispered.

Both Sendak and the soldier looked around the room as they briefly heard Pidge's cry. Sendak crept closer to the soldier.

"Do your job to the soldier. Those stupid hangar doors are impenetrable and only Allura knows the code to open them. Keep scanning her brain and find it! I will not ask politely!" He yelled. Right at the moment, another soldier walked into the room.

"QUARNAK!" Sendak yelled. "Did you find the blue and green paladin?" He asked, death glaring at the soldier who just walked in.

"No, sir. I found no signs of them all across the castle." Quarnak replied.

"AGH! Can't both of you do your job right?! Look again! They must be here! And you…" Sendak pointed to the soldier he was originally talking to, "RESEARCH HER BRAIN!" He yelled.

"Y-yes, sir. Vrepit Sa." Both the Galran soldiers replied.

Lance and Pidge looked at each other wide-eyed.

"You know it's kind of funny," Lance whispered.

"FUNNY?! WHAT PART OF THIS IS FUNNY?!" Pidge whispered louder.

"The fact that that soldier 'looked all over for us' and we didn't even know they were looking for us," Lance replied with a grin.

"Lance…. Ok, fine that is kind of funny but we need to attack!" Pidge said with a faint smile.

"Right… sorry." He said looking down. Both of them peered through the glass again. As Pidge peered at it, she realized that it was kind of fragile. Her Bayard could extend through it, breaking it easily.

"Lance, I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"My Bayard can extend through this glass easily. I can extend it to the ceiling through the glass. I can swing over across the room and kick the guard who's finding the code in the face and land to where Keith, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran are being chained. While I am doing that, you can start sharpshooting Sendak, the wires holding Allura, and the other Galra tech." She explained.

"Right! Then as soon as you slice the chains with your Bayard I can jump down and start kicking ass. I can change the coordinates from the Galra base." Lance interjected.

"It's like you read my mind. Then we can both face off Sendak, that won't be easy." Pidge thought deeply.

Lance grabbed her hand. "We can take it. Let's do it and not think 'practically'" He said to her.

"Um, Lance? For establishing a plan for this, we have to think practically." She replied.

"Pidge… seriously? You get what I mean. It's now or never." Lance said looking at her deeply.

"Ahh, so a taste of my own medicine. Ok... Let's go." She said looking at Sendak.

Even though they both were cracking jokes and remaining normal, they both knew that they were incredibly nervous.

"You ready Lance?" Pidge asked.

"No." He answered. "Are you ready Pidge?" He asked.

"No," Pidge replied.

They both nodded to each other. Pidge cut through the glass with her bayard and extended its grappling hook feature to the ceiling of the room. For that split second, time stopped. Sendak turned to it and spotted Pidge and Lance. It was go time. Like Lance said, it was now or never.


End file.
